


Snape's Pet

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the_concept for Snarry Holidays, who requested "AU where Snape buys Harry and takes his new pet home and does extremely filthy, dirty things to him. Bonus if there's just a bit of angst on Harry's part because he's not sure if he's wanted or merely a toy, with Snape managing to reassure him at the end without being too, you know, fluffy or un-Snapelike."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_concept](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_concept).



> Beta'd by Rakina, thanks so much! Any remaining mistakes are of course my own. :)

**Snape's Pet**

Severus Snape was a man of distinction and refinement, but his friend Lucius had pointed out the man's one social lack which prevented him from being invited to the very best parties. Not that Severus ever attended parties, but one's social standing was based upon how many invitations one could reject, not how many parties one attended. Lucius was getting short with him and warned him that if Severus didn't remedy it soon, he would no longer be welcome at Malfoy Manor.

Since Malfoy Manor was the only place Severus ever visited, or wished to – and he couldn't let his godson just have the one influence after all – Severus found himself in a rather dodgy part of Knockturn alley with Lucius one day.

"Don't worry, Severus, the man is very discreet. I've used him before."

Severus stepped around the dregs of Wizardkind: drunks and madmen in the gutters; rubbish strewn about the streets, and he was glad he'd cast a protective charm around his clothing before they set out today. At the very end of the alley stood a shop with a large glass front, the shiniest thing in the alley.

The shop window was divided into five boxes and each box had a different ware for sale. A creaking sign above the door proclaimed the shop to be called "The Glass Menagerie". Severus stopped and perused the pets in the window, but not one took his fancy.

Three were girls, which ruled them out at once, despite their provocative poses and painted faces. The other two were at least male, but were so muscle bound that Severus felt intimidated. He had never been drawn to brawn.

"See anything you fancy?" asked Lucius by his elbow, his experienced gaze taking in the wares in the window.

Severus shook his head, in truth it was the real reason he had never acquired a pet before, he just hadn't found one he thought was suitable. Most gentlemen had had a number of pets by the time they were nearing forty, but Severus had never had one and thought he might be too old to start now.

"Come inside, the best are always kept in the back," said Lucius as he dragged Severus by the arm. Severus had no choice but to follow his friend into the shop.

A bell above the door tinkled as they entered the shop and a few moments later a tall, balding man appeared from behind a curtained off part of the premises. Brown eyes lit up as soon as he spied Lucius – no doubt the fire was fuelled by the Galleons he soon expected to get from Lucius.

The proprietor greeted Lucius like an old friend and with the amount of pets Lucius had acquired over the years, it was no wonder. It was probably Lucius Malfoy's patronage that enabled the store to remain open.

As always, Lucius was impeccably dressed; today he was in a navy blue robe with silver serpents adorning the collar, and the cut and drape of the fabric were the height of fashion. Although Severus' clothes were well-tailored and of fine quality, if one were to look closely they would see that they were a few years out of date, for Severus was not a slave to fashion as his friend was.

"Lord Malfoy! What an honour it is to see you back in our humble shop so soon! I've just had a special delivery today; I think you'll be impressed."

"I am not in the market today, Caldwell," said Lucius and Severus could almost feel the man's despair at those words. "But my friend Lord Snape is looking. We want to see your best merchandise."

"Of course, of course. This way if you please, gentlemen. Male or female?" Caldwell asked as he held the curtain up for them to pass through. There were no glass boxes within this room; it was decorated like a parlour, with several velvet settees and a plethora of bookcases. Three doors stood ajar and Severus could just make out that each of them held a pet sitting on a chair.

"Male," said Severus.

Caldwell moved his wand to close two of the doors. "Those won't interest you, then," he said sagely.

Caldwell went into the remaining open room and brought out the boy who'd been sitting there before casting a silencing bubble around his customers and himself. They could talk, but the pet wouldn't be able to hear them, but by now Severus had forgotten there was anyone else in the room. He had never seen such exquisite beauty on a boy before. High cheekbones, lips as full and plump as ripe strawberries and hair so dark it was almost violet rather than black. The boy was short, coming up to Severus' chest, or maybe his shoulder if the pet stood on tiptoes. His dark hair was messy and windblown, as if he'd just that moment stepped off a broom or tumbled out of someone's bed. That thought brought a pang of jealousy Severus wasn't expecting.

Emerald green eyes stared out at them a bit warily, as if the boy wasn't sure what to expect. He was wearing a sleeveless white tunic, his bare feet were peeking out from beneath the hem and Severus found his eyes drawn to those little pink toes.

"What age is he?" asked Lucius, bringing Severus back from his contemplation.

"Fifteen," said Caldwell.

Severus felt his heart speed up. A _perfect_ age. Ripe for the plundering. Old enough for what Severus wanted him for, but young enough to be biddable and moulded into Severus' perfect lover. Lover?

"How much?" Severus asked, knowing in his heart that he didn't care about the price. He wanted this boy and he was going to have him, money was no object.

"Five thousand Galleons," said Caldwell with an apologetic air.

"Five thousand? You are out of your mind! No pet is worth that much money! Not even one who's still pure!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Well, he is pure," said Caldwell, summoning a sheaf of parchments to him. "I have his purity papers right here."

Severus and Lucius perused the documents and scanned the details magically to make sure they weren't forged. Indeed, it was true. The boy was a virgin and now Severus wanted him more than ever. To be the first to claim him. Mark him. Possess him.

"And whom did he previously serve?" Lucius asked then. "It's very unusual for an older pet to be still a virgin."

"He's never served before," said Caldwell. "He lived with his parents until they were killed over six months ago, but they left debts. He was claimed as property by the creditors and sold."

"And you're only getting him now?"

"Indeed, Lord Snape. The probate's only just gone through."

"Still, it is rather a lot of money," said Lucius, who was well known for haggling.

"He's not just pure," said Caldwell, as he lifted up the boy's floppy fringe. There on his forehead was a jagged-edged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Thor's Mark," Severus whispered almost to himself.

"Indeed," agreed Caldwell. "He's not just pure, he's been marked by the god himself! He's worth every Galleon! He's unique!"

"Two thousand," said Lucius.

"Four," Caldwell snapped back.

"Not a penny over three or we will see what is available elsewhere."

Severus was amused at Lucius bidding on his behalf, but he let his friend continue as Severus wasn't sure he could just walk away. This was the pet he wanted and no other. He had to have him and he was breathless at the thought of losing him.

"Three? That's cutting my own throat! But seeing as you are such a good customer, Lord Malfoy, three it will have to be. I'll just go and get the owner's papers for your friend."

"Very well. As always, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

***

Harry stood nervously while he watched the three men talking and arguing, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. He knew he was for sale, as were most children when their parents died leaving too many debts to be paid by their estates alone. His parents had never been well off and now with the new inheritance taxes, most children left behind, and even some adults, had been sold as pets to pay off their relative's debts. Harry had heard of pets, he even knew they were some sort of slave – a special type of slave – but that was all he knew. What would his new owner want him to do? Household chores and cooking? Harry was a good cook; his mother had taught him from an early age and he knew his meals were edible.

While Mr. Caldwell and the other two men were engrossed in their talks, which remained silent to Harry, he took his time to peruse the two strangers. One of them was going to be his new owner, that was pretty obvious and Harry wasn't sure which one he wanted to pick him. The blond man was handsome, but from what little Harry could see of him, he came across as haughty and arrogant. His companion, in contrast, was as dark as his friend was fair. He had shoulder-length hair tied back with a velvet ribbon and the darkest eyes Harry had ever seen. He'd been gazing at Harry intensely for the past few moments and Harry tried not to give in to his fear. Slaves had no rights and could be beaten or sold on if their Masters tired of them, or even imprisoned and killed if they dared try to escape. Harry sighed, what would he escape to? There was nowhere for him to go. He would just have to get through this, and perhaps if he worked hard enough he might be able to earn his freedom when he was older, for he'd heard that sometimes that did happen.

Mr. Caldwell disappeared for a moment and the dark-haired man was back to staring at him again. Harry blushed under the scrutiny, not sure what the man was looking for. It seemed he liked what he saw, for he graced Harry with a small smile. When Mr. Caldwell returned, he had a sheaf of parchments in his hands and he conjured quills and ink for himself and the dark-haired man to sign before removing the silencing spell.

Mr. Caldwell beckoned Harry forward with a pointed finger. "This is your new owner, Lord Snape."

Harry bowed from the waist and tried not to shake too badly.

"Has he no other clothes?" asked Lord Snape, raking his gaze from the top of Harry's head right down to his toes.

"Of course not, Severus," said the blond-haired man. "If he was sold to pay off debts, the bailiffs would have taken everything in the house as well, including the boy's clothes. Send for a tailor and fit him with a new wardrobe picked to your choosing."

Lord Snape nodded. "Very well. What is your name?"

"Harry, sir."

"Caldwell, have you a spare cloak at least? I don't want the boy to catch his death of cold before we get him home. Nor do I want eyes other than my own ogling my purchase." Lord Snape looked pointedly at Harry's bare arms, giving Harry the urge to hide them somehow. Only slaves wore sleeveless garments and it would be pretty obvious that's what he was once they were out in public.

"I can sell you one for twenty Galleons," said Mr. Caldwell.

Lord Snape rolled his eyes. "At least make sure it is warm. Oh, and if you have one in green, that would suit. I want it to match his eyes."

"Very good, my Lord," said Mr. Caldwell as he hurried off to retrieve the garment.

Once he came back, Lord Snape counted out some coins from the money-pouch at his waist before taking the long cloak and striding towards Harry with it. The cloak was made from heavy wool, with silver fur adorning the collar and a silver clasp to hold it closed. Lord Snape draped it around Harry's shoulders and made sure it covered almost every inch of him besides his head, smoothing down the fabric once it was on.

"Beautiful," Lord Snape whispered and Harry didn't know whether the man was referring to the cloak or to Harry himself.

"Time to get you home, Harry," his master said, holding out his hand.

Harry had no choice but to take it. Slaves didn't get choices.

***

Harry had never been Apparated anywhere before; when he'd travelled with his parents, it had either been by broom or using the Floo network like all the rest of the commoners. Only the upper classes like Lord Snape were allowed to Apparate or use private Portkeys. When the Apparition started the breath felt as if it was being squeezed out of him by a giant's hands, and when the dizzying whirl finally stopped Harry found himself standing in the middle of a large, marble-tiled room. Mirrors adorned the wall and there were large windows overlooking a garden dusted with snow. Bare-limbed trees swayed in the breeze, their branches sparkling with frost.

Brocade couches and chairs were dotted around the room, as were small bookcases and card tables. Lord Snape sank into one of the chairs and indicated the floor by his feet. Blushing, Harry sank to his knees, feeling a strange heat coil low down in his belly as he did so.

"Do you know why you are here?" Lord Snape asked him. "What I require of you?"

"Um, cleaning, cooking, that sort of thing?"

Lord Snape laughed, his head falling back and Harry's eyes were drawn to the pale flesh at his throat. "No, my lovely Harry, I have enough household slaves and servants for those tasks. What I want from you is much different. You are to be my pet. Your domain will be my bedroom, in my bed."

"Bed?" Harry squawked, wide-eyed. "But – but you're a man!"

"Very astute of you. Two men can find pleasure together as much as a man or a woman or two women. My preferences run to men and right at this moment, to you. I will train you to please me, you need not worry that I find your innocence unsatisfying. Have you never thought of bedding a man?"

Harry shook his head in denial, although he couldn't deny from himself that he was curious too. He hadn't yet reached the age where his parents would have sought out a marriage partner for him, but he had to admit that he had always assumed it would be with a female. He hadn't really known that two men or two women could be together like that as well.

"What have you done?" Lord Snape asked then, his dark eyes glittering. Harry felt as though he was drowning just looking at them. "Have you indulged yourself?"

"Yes, sir," Harry revealed in a hoarse whisper, ashamed that he had needed to do it.

"But now you belong to me, Harry. I will see to your pleasure and decide when it shall be, do you understand me?"

"Um, I am not to touch myself?"

"Exactly. Take off your clothes; you may stand while you do so. I want to see you. To see all of you."

Harry stood up, his legs trembling a little as he did so. Even the slave-merchant, Mr. Caldwell, had never seen him naked. No one had, except maybe his parents when he was younger, but Harry didn't remember that.

"I may like the fact that you are innocent, Harry, but I will not tolerate you dithering over every little thing. You are here to please me, not to balk at anything I ask of you. Strip, or I will do it for you."

"Sorry, sir," said Harry as he unclasped the cloak and let it pool around his feet in a swirl of dark green fabric. The room was warm but despite the heat, Harry still felt goose bumps on his arms when he tugged the hem of his tunic over his head and set it down on top of the cloak. Naked, except for his sandals, he looked at the floor and tried to ignore the fact that even just being nude in the man's presence was making him hard.

"Delightful," said Lord Snape, his voice sounding breathless as he perused Harry's naked form. "I will enjoy you immensely. Kneel."

Harry sank into place and hung his head.

"You do that so naturally, are you sure you have never served before?"

"No, my Lord. You are my first Master."

"Yes," Lord Snape hissed, he sounded very pleased at that thought.

"I want you to suck me," said Lord Snape then. "Do you know what I mean?"

Harry looked up. "Kiss you?"

"In a way. I want you to pleasure me with your mouth. But I want your mouth here," Lord Snape took one of Harry's hands in his and pressed it against him. Even through the robes, Harry could tell the man was sporting a large erection. "Do you understand, now?"

Harry nodded, blushing furiously, his cock jerking at the knowledge. To do such a thing... he'd never even imagined it, but he was imagining it now and his mouth was watering at the thought of it. Men did that? Sucked each other? Harry corrected himself, _lovers_ probably did it to each other, but he was a slave, a toy. He was here for his Master's pleasure, not his own.

Lord Snape moved aside the swathe of black fabric at his groin and began to unbutton his trousers, sighing with relief when he finally managed to do so. Harry had never seen another cock besides his own before and he couldn't help staring. Lord Snape was very well-endowed, there was no doubt about that. His cock was long and thick, almost purple with arousal. A drop of clear-fluid dripped from the tip of it onto the man's abdomen and Harry was curious as to the taste.

He bent his head and licked the tip of his Master's cock. It had a strange tang, but it was a fresh, clean taste as well and not at all distasteful. Harry licked harder, this time his mouth covering the whole head. Above him, his Master hissed with pleasure and caressed Harry's hair, making Harry feel an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach at such a tender gesture. Surely slaves weren't normally afforded tenderness?

"More," his Master commanded and Harry did his best to obey. He took as much of the man's length in his mouth as possible, but he was just too large for Harry to feel comfortable taking all of him. Harry sucked as hard as he could and used his hand to curl around the base, sucking and stroking in time, moaning around his mouthful.

Doing this, pleasing his Master, was making Harry feel more and more aroused the longer it went on. His cock was hard and pulsing between his legs; his balls aching for release. Harry wanted desperately to touch himself to bring some relief, but remembering his orders he didn't even attempt it.

"Your mouth was made for this," said Lord Snape. "You love it, don't you? You can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

Harry nodded, it was true. The taste was amazing and the way it filled his mouth, so hot and heavy on his tongue was making his stomach jolt wildly. "Maybe I'll come in your mouth," Snape continued, breath hitching. "Or maybe I'll pull out just before and paint your face with my seed. Mark you. Mine! Mine!"

Lord Snape's thrusts sped up and Harry was having trouble keeping up with his erratic movements. The cock in his mouth seemed to thicken and swell. A large thrust, then two more and Snape was spilling himself in Harry's mouth. Harry coughed and spluttered; some he managed to swallow, but some dribbled out down his chin and onto his Master's shiny black boots. Snape held Harry's head until he'd finished emptying himself completely and Harry gasped for breath.

"You've made a mess of my boots," said Lord Snape as he pulled his softening cock out of Harry's mouth. Harry's jaw ached from being held in place at the one angle for such a long time. "Clean them."

Harry nodded and reached for his tunic, seeing no other cleaning cloth on offer. Lord Snape laughed to himself.

"You really haven't served before, have you? Clean them with your tongue."

Dear Merlin, his _tongue_? Harry flushed at the humiliation of it, but his cock hardened even more at the thought of such a thing. Harry bent down and licked each boot in turn, a combined flavour of expensive leather and the saltier tang that was his Master.

"Mmm," Harry groaned as he finished licking the left boot, his arousal spiking. He wanted to come so badly! His hips thrust against empty air, he just needed to move but nothing was relieving the ache in his cock and sac.

"Enough," said Lord Snape, tugging lightly on Harry's hair. "Up, let me see how excited you are."

Harry stood, feeling so exposed and vulnerable, knowing his arousal was on display for his Master, but then wasn't that the idea? Without being told, Harry widened his stance and brought his arms around behind his back, in effect pushing his cock even further forward. Harry was getting light-headed just thinking about his own boldness.

"You are exquisite," said Snape. "Such flawless skin, such beautiful eyes. Would you like to come, Harry?"

Oh, Harry desperately wanted that, but he thought he had some measure of the man now. "If you will permit it, Master."

Snape gasped. "How can I deny such a pretty pet? Stand close to me."

Harry obeyed and started in surprise when his Master grasped his bare waist and tugged him closer to the chair. When Snape swallowed Harry's cock down to the root in one mouthful, Harry almost came there and then, unused to such sensations. He shrieked out his pleasure and fisted his hands in his Master's hair, not knowing what else to do with them.

The wet heat, the suction of the man's mouth was getting too much for him. Harry's hips were thrusting of their own accord now and Harry felt the delicious tingles low down in his belly and balls.

"Sir! I can't – oh -ohhh!" Harry groaned as he spurted inside his Master's mouth, feeling his thighs trembling. Snape swallowed all of his emission but didn't let go of Harry's cock. Instead, he kept sucking, his hands moving down to caress Harry's buttocks until Harry was fully hard again; writhing with need and keening with want.

Lord Snape sucked him hard one last time, then let him go, his hands still cradling Harry's arse cheeks, stroking them softly.

"On my lap. You may come again, but not until I command it this time."

"Thank you, Master," said Harry as he settled himself across Lord Snape's lap, one arm going around his shoulder, both of Snape's going around his waist. The touch of the man's hand on his bare skin was still electrifying and Harry bucked at the sensation.

"You're very responsive, I like that," said Lord Snape as he took hold of Harry's cock and began to stroke him in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Harry arched his hips, requesting without words that he go faster, but that only made Snape slow down.

"Please! Ah – ah – I need – I need..." Harry gabbled, feeling so on edge. His whole body was on fire; he was writhing and shrieking as he sought to climax.

"Please, Master! I need to come! Let me! Let me! Pleeeease!" Harry wailed.

"No, not yet," said his Master and in the next instant, Snape's hands were squeezing around the base of his cock and the release almost within reach was thwarted. Harry whined in distress; he was almost there! He was almost sobbing with need by now. Snape pushed him away from his lap but so gently that Harry didn't fall. His Master stood up and raked his gaze over Harry's naked body. Lord Snape moved and pressed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Kneel in front of the chair and rest your upper body on it."

Harry didn't question the order; he obeyed at once, guessing that Snape seemed to like having that power over him. For some reason, submitting like this didn't make Harry feel at all powerless. Harry had been the one to make the man come; Harry had been the one who had caused his Master to lose control and gasp his pleasure.

Harry knelt, resting his head and chest on the chair, his arms grasping around the back of it for support, for he wasn't sure his knees would hold him up much longer. He started in surprise when he felt Lord Snape's hot breath against his ear and along his neck.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Snape whispered as he trailed a necklace of kisses all along Harry's spine right down to the top of his arse. Harry wriggled, feeling a strange sensation back there, back where he was being stared at. His cock was still so hard and jutting out in front of his body, but it wasn't long enough to rub it against the front of the chair.

"Please!" Harry whined again, frustrated at being denied his Master's touch yet again.

"I love it when you beg," Snape continued as he kissed his way back up and then sucked hard on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and lowered his head so the man could have better access. His thigh muscles were quivering and his arse was twitching oddly, as if he wanted something back there, but he didn't know what it was he wanted. He just knew he wanted it desperately. And he wanted it _now_.

"Master!" Harry howled and thrust his hips back with abandon.

***

Severus hadn't meant to take the boy so soon, but Harry's eager responses had his cock quickening again and he knew nothing else was going to satisfy him at the moment. He wanted to be inside him, wanted to feel that arse clench around him as the boy spurted. And what an arse it was! Two perfectly rounded globes that fit perfectly into each hand. Severus caressed them again, watching Harry shifting his hips restlessly as he gasped and moaned. The boy was ready, more than ready. Keeping him on edge all this time could only help now, for Severus did not want to hurt his new pet. He wanted many years of pleasure from him, and having his first time be painful would not be conducive to that at all.

Severus spelled his own clothes away, feeling more comfortable now that his own cock was freed from its confines. Moaning a little, Severus used a spell to slicken the boy's channel and his own cock. The spell also added more lubrication as it was needed, with no worry of running out and hurting Harry unintentionally.

Severus thrust one finger inside, the muscles clenching tightly around it and he had to close his eyes so he wouldn't see his finger being sucked in like that. He moved his finger around to find the little nodule; ah, there it was and he pressed softly on it, stroking it like one would stroke a skittish animal.

"OH! OH!" Harry gasped in some surprise, but it didn't sound like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Severus asked, momentarily concerned.

"No, sir. It feels wonderful!"

_Wonderful?_ Well, Severus had always assumed he was an adequate lover, but no one had ever called what he did to them wonderful before, and he felt a rush of pride that he had made Harry feel that way: wonderful. He added a second finger and a third in quick succession.

"I feel strange..." Harry moaned, looking around over his shoulder, green eyes sparkling with desire.

"Strange, how?"

"I want... I need... something bigger," Harry whispered. "I want to feel so full!"

Severus groaned and had to twist on his own cock so he wouldn't come too soon himself at Harry's words. He had intended to take the boy like this, draped over the chair, but now that the moment came, he wanted to see Harry's face as he breached him this first time.

"I think I can oblige you," he said, removing his fingers and swapping them for his cock. "Turn over. I want you to sit on my cock." Severus sat down cross-legged on the floor, his cock standing vertically from his groin. Harry's eyes were drawn to it; he licked his lips as he watched precome drip from the tip. The boy's whole body was flushed and his eyes were lust-hazed, barely any iris showing at all.

Harry stood over him, then hunched down and lowered himself slowly onto Severus' waiting cock. Severus gripped his hips, but only to help keep Harry steady, not to control the angle, he left that up to Harry. Inch by glorious inch Harry took him in and accepted all that Severus had to give. Severus could feel the skin of Harry's bottom on his thighs and he shivered at the sensation.

"It hurts!" Harry gasped out.

"It does at first," Severus agreed. "It will get better, I promise. Relax your muscles a bit, that's it, that's it."

Severus moved slightly, the angle changing so he could find Harry's prostate, knowing that would help him forget the pain and only concentrate on the pleasure.

"Yesss!" Harry hissed. "Oh, so good!"

Merlin, the boy was so tight it was almost painful. The friction was almost too much and Severus had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He arched up towards the boy, pushing, straining, hearing Harry's whimpers and moans beside him. He had never had so vocal a lover before and it was adding something extra to his desire, knowing how much his partner was enjoying himself. Harry's renewed erection was clasped between them, leaving a trail of precome along their bare abdomens and Harry was almost bouncing in his pleasure now. His movements were getting faster, less co-ordinated.

"Oh, please, sir! Let me come!" Harry begged, lifting himself almost completely off Severus' aching cock and then slamming right back down again. Severus had never felt anything like it. The boy atop him was wild; writhing and gasping as if he couldn't get enough of Severus. His hands tugged at Severus' hair and brought their lips together for a messy kiss.

"Yes! Come for me, Harry! Come now!" Severus cried as he pulled his mouth away.

Harry screamed, his back arching as he came, his head thrown back. Seed came flying out of the tip of his cock, spurting along Severus' shoulder as the boy shuddered with his climax. "Master!" He shrieked as his buttocks clenched tightly around Severus. Severus could hold on no longer, his own control shattering in a rush of blinding white heat. His cock pulsed as he released deep within Harry, deep within his lover. His hands tightened their grip on Harry's hips and even before the orgasm had finished, Severus had tugged Harry's face towards him as he kissed the boy as fervently as if their passion hadn't already been spent.

Time passed as they kissed the breath from each other, lips and teeth colliding with the force of their kissing. They only pulled apart because it soon became necessary to breathe.

Harry looked up at him smiling, his hair mussed, his lips kiss-swollen, his eyelids heavy with languor. The boy looked thoroughly debauched. And Severus could have him in his bed whenever he wanted. The thought sent another tremor through him as he steeped in the afterglow.

Harry fitted snugly against him, as if he was made to be there.

"Thank you, Master," said Harry, "for letting me come. You didn't have to, did you?"

That was true; a pet was there for their Master's pleasure, no other reason. But Severus found he didn't want that from Harry. He didn't want someone to just lie there and take it. Despite his age and inexperience, Harry had been passionate and had sought out his own pleasure too, much to Severus' delight.

Severus would still be in control, of course, but there was no reason why their pleasure shouldn't be mutual. In fact, it had been better that way, it had been one of the strongest orgasms Severus had ever had.

"You are mine, Harry," Severus whispered as he hugged the boy to his chest, not minding the stickiness in the least. "And I want you to feel pleasure too. But you've had a long day. I think you need a bath and then I'll show you your rooms."

"My – my rooms?" Harry asked in some surprise.

"Where did you think you were going to sleep? In a dungeon or something?"

Harry's silence was answer enough.

"Merlin, no! You have your own suite of rooms, Harry. My rooms are across the hall from yours so you are nearby if I want you."

"So you'll want to do things like this again?" Harry asked shyly, hiding his head on Severus' shoulder.

"I certainly will, Harry. You are a divine companion."

"You didn't call me your slave."

"After tonight, I expect you realise I think of you as more than that, don't you? I have never taken a pet before, Harry, and now I know I will never take another."

"Only me? You'll only ever be with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Master! Thank you!" exclaimed Harry as he sat up and kissed Severus hard on the mouth.

Severus was unused to such gratitude, but he found he liked it all the same. And if it made Harry happy, all the better. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus realised he wanted to do everything in his power to make Harry as happy with him as he could be. The suite of rooms was just the start.

"I'll send for the tailor tomorrow, and then we'll need to interview some tutors for you. Have you ever been abroad, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"A well rounded education should always include some travelling. I have never been too far myself, as it would have felt rather lonely. But we can go together, can't we? I hope you're going to like it here with me," said Severus.

"I'm going to love it," Harry said firmly. "I'll be with you."

  
THE END


End file.
